Joseph Walker (1758-)
__TOC__'|left]] OVERVIEW Genealogical Keynotes Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Susan Willis (?-?) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Joseph is the son of Samuel Walker (1714-1793) =Jane Patterson (?-?) (White 1902:176), in the Natural Bridge line of Wigton Walkers. Child List Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Family History Alternative Interpretation Records June 6, 1796---Walker & wife to Firestone (p. 270-272): '''Samuel Walker and Susanah' his wife of Wythe County, Virginia in consideration of the sume of 660 pounds sold Nicholas Firestone of Fredereck Co., Maryland "900 acres more or less located in Rockbridge Co. lying on both sides of Cedar Creek a branch of James River adjoining the lands of John and Henry Ewing, William Taylor, Joel Walker, John Pettecrew and Aron Rollison " (surveyor's calls omitted.) June 9, 1796---Walker to Firestone (p.477-478): Samuel Walker & Susanna his wife...sold and conveyed to Nicholas Firestone 900 acres more or less with the appurtenances lying and being within the County of Rockbridge and whereas the said Susanna cannot conveniently travel to our said County Court of Rockbridge to make acknowledgement of the said conveyance..." the Rockbridge Co. Clerk appointed Wm. Thompson, Jamex Maxwell, George Peery and Robert Wallace of Wythe Co. to receive Susanna's acknowledgement. July 27, 1796---McClellan & Scott to Firestone (p.318-320?): William McClelland and Barbary (Walker) his wife, David Scott and Catharine (Walker) his wife of the County of Knox and state of Tennessee on the one part and Nicholas Firestone of Frederick County, Marlyand on the other part, bargained for their interest in 930 acres lying in Rockbridge Co. as heir in law to Samuel Walker, Senr. late of Rockbridge Co., Virginia. Signed and Witnessed in presence of Charles McClung, clerk. Sept. 26, 1796---'Jos. Walker' to Firestone (p. 332-335?): Coveyance from''' Joseph Walker''' of Greenbrier County of the State of Virginia to Nicholas Firestone of the County of Frederick and state of Maryland..."whereas Samuel Walker, Senr. late of the County of Rockbridge died seized and possessed of 930 acres of land lying and being in Rockbridge Co.... leaving Joseph Walker with others joint heirs at law and whereas it appears that the aforesaid Samuel Walker Senr. in his life time convenanted to convey the aforesaid premises to Samuel Walker Junr. the aforesaid land, the aforesaid Firestone and the said Joseph in consideration thereof of five shillings, Joseph relinquishes his right interest and title in the aforesaid 930 acres lying in Rockbridge Co. on both sides of Cedar Creek a branch of James River bounded by John and Henry Ewings, William Taylors, Joel Waker, John Petticrews... Signed Joseph Walker Witnesses: Joel Walker, James Scott, Jno. Armstrong, James Armstrong, Hudson Hues, Arch'd. Armstrong Note: Joel Walker states on page 229 of Emma White's book that "He went to Greenbrier County in 1794 and to Ohio in 1803. He met Margaret Armstrong at White Sulphur Springs; was married to her at the home of her father, Robert Armstrong, in Greenbrier Co., Sept. 20, 1792. They began their home in Rockbridge near that of Samuel Walker...." 1870 Census record Ancestry References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. White 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia. 1600-1902 Links *Wigton Walker Create Page *Wigton Walker Portal Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker